1. Field of the Invention
A display system comprising a panel and an array of lights with adapted sockets for gripping the panel is disclosed. More specifically, the display system is often utilized during holidays and includes a transparent panel with highlighted markings and one or more strings of lights which mount into apertures in the panel to form recognizable patterns. Additionally, the display system is easily assembled by children and may be positioned in various locations, both indoor and outdoor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,953 is an electrical window decoration having transparent sheets divided into sections shaped to fit around the inner perimeter of a window. Included in each section is a permanent printed wiring circuit having a plurality of specialized sockets for holding light bulbs. Fasteners mechanically and electrically connect the sections together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,818 discloses an illuminated flag or pennant. Fiber optic cables deliver light patterns to the surface of the flag or pennant.
An indoor decorative wall hanging is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,793. Included is an opaque or nontransparent folding, non-resilient panel that has apertures for receiving the sockets of light bulbs from within a string of decoration lights. A pattern is printed on an outwardly facing surface of the panel in which the lights show as ornaments. A layout guide for positioning the light sockets within the string is printed on an inwardly facing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,646 presents an ornamental lighting frame comprising a preshaped frame with a plurality of openings. Fitted within the openings are clips for holding a string of lights to present an object in low density lighting patterns.
Presented in U.S. Pat. No. B1 5,113,325 is a light assembly kit for illuminating an article of clothing. LEDs are positioned on a garment to enhance various graphic illustrations placed on the garment.
A decorative light grid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,409. A grid having bulb socket gripping means is provided. A larger structure may be formed by connecting together a plurality of grids to produce a low density light display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,925 describes a decorative lighting system and method of use that comprises webbing of electrically conductive filaments that glow upon the application of current to the web.
An illuminated flag is supplied in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,437. Within a pocket formed between two layers of a flag is contained a string of lights. The bulbs of the lights project through the material of the flag and are held in place by suitable metal grommets.
The device summarized above are generally costly to produce, difficult to assembly, and require a level of assembly expertise above that possessed by children. Generally, unlike the subject invention in which the lights are the artwork, the prior art lights are used only to accent the structural and artistic aspects of the underlying supports to produce the overall appearance of the prior art products.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.